I Was Turned And You Will Be Too
by Laughinggirl147
Summary: This is what i think would have happened if Rose had been awakened by Dimitri. Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

I was turned…and you will be too.

Chapter 1

Rose POV

He pulls me up as I'm about to fall into the churning water below. I reach for my stake, and just as the words are about to leave my lips, Dimitri jerks me up hard by my arm, effectively wrenching my shoulder out of its socket. He pulls me up so that we are eye level to each other now. He smiles at me like he is still human, like he isn't a horrifying tragedy of a monster on the inside. He is still smiling at me when he tightens his grip to painful levels and shatters both the bones in my forearm.

I scream, jerking around, trying to escape his grasp. He pulls me away from the railing so plan of dramatically falling into the depths is effectively foiled. _Fucking great._ My arm has gone numb, so now between that and my ankle, the entire side of my body is useless. I kick out sporadically with my good leg and. luckily, hit him right in the groin. With my free arm punch him across the face. His grip loosens slightly and I pull myself up high enough and kick him in the jaw.

He cries out in pain and drops me on the ground, smacking my head against the ground. I don't stay down long; i know that i can't stop to stare, to think, to morn, I just run. Well…hobble quickly. I have to hold my arm to keep it from banging around in my awkward attempt to run away.

I haven't even gotten ten yards and he grabs me by my newly dislocated shoulder flings me to the ground, yet again bashing my already effectively beaten head.

"Give it up Roza, you can't win like this." He says gesturing at my body. "You'd be better off letting me awaken you."

"I'd rather burn in hell!" I spit back at him through gritted teeth.

"That's a lie; I can smell it on you. You love me and the thought of death terrifies you." He says with a smug smile creeping across his face. "And just think, now that I have killed Galina, I am in complete control. Let me awaken you and we can rule together." The look in his eyes made me want to puke.

"Fuck you." I said, and then spit in his face. This was not my Dimitri. This was a monster and if I couldn't kill him then I would die instead.

But this bastard was going to evict me from this world while I was filled with regrets. Regrets that I couldn't save Lissa, that I couldn't save him, that I'd never see any of my friends again, that I was leaving Adrian with a broken promise and a demolished heart. it was a real dick move on his part.

I suddenly feel the need to laugh. Maybe it was shock at facing my own mortality, maybe it was the skull fracture I probably had. But I could hear a voice- taunting me from the back of my mind. _But he's right Rose_, it whispers. _The thought of dying terrifies you, you coward. Ruling with him is the best you could ever do. Who knows, right now its Siberia, but someday it may be the world…you want the world don't you?_

_But, what about Lissa_? I think _what if she needs me?_

_Valissa will be fiiiiiine. She doesn't need you, she has Avery now. Avery is a good person, Avery wants what's best for her. Be with your lover Denis, or Danny, or whoever he is._ It prods.

Cant even remember this fuckers name. On the bright side maybe i have to much brain damage now for him to effectively change me. but no matter the mistakes in names I agree with the voice. Maybe Avery can help Lissa control her power. And she does seem to be having fun. She probably won't-

"So what is going to be Rose?" Dimitri's voice cuts into my train of thought. "choose wisely Rose."

I look him dead in the eye, "I'd rather spend eternity locked in a box with Mia than spend another second with you."

He looks at me smugly, "Wrong choice, Roza."

I barely have time to lash out at him when I feel his fangs cut in to my neck, the sweet rush of endorphins race to my damaged head and a fog swells across my mind. I can't feel Lissa any more, I can feel anything. It takes less than a minute before my world fades to black.

I'm dying, he's really killing me. thank go. but i never got to say goodbye- i want to say goodbye... I feel my self slipping as i try not to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lissa POV

I sit bolt upright in my bed, a stabbing pain in my chest and a pounding headache. My head hurts but it's clear; clear like it used to be, before Rose left. I through off my covers and look for wound of somekind, my shirt feels damp. What I expected to be blood was only sweat. I then realize that The pain in my chest isn't physical, it's emotional. Like my heart has just been ripped out and thrown in the garbage disposable. Like when Christian left. I feel empty inside, I feel nothing. It's like the depression I use to have, but ten times worse.

I lie in bed and try to breath; it only takes a moment to know what's gone wrong. I bolt out of bed and sprint out of my room, door swinging open behind me. I race down the stairs and through open the lobby door. Sunlight assaults my face but I don't care. I run to Adrian's apartment and before I can even knock the door is open. I walk in and he looks me dead in the eye.

"She's gone." He says, his voice is horse and I can tell he's been crying. "I was talking to her the other night and she had marks on her neck. And her aura is completely gone. I didn't know I could feel it, but I guess I could. And now it's just gone…and..and…" he just kept rambling on.

I just fall to the ground. I'm done, I've died. I've died and the last thing I will ever hear is Adrian's rambling. He couldn't stop talking. I was the opposite. I just couldn't find any words; nothing could describe how I felt. It was bad when she was just not in the school. Where there was at least there was a chance of her coming back; but now she is gone forever. I'll never hear her laugh, never hear her sarcastic comments, never have her comforting arms wrap around me, and i'll never get to apologize.

Avery walked in, "hey, ho's! who wants a drink." She says cheerily

"No wants a drink Avery, Rose is gone, just leave me alone." I say dead toned.

"Drinking fixes everything, so come one knock back a bottle and cheer up. Who needs Rose, she left. You have me now, Rose doesn't matter. And hate to break it to ya babe, but she left you months ago- why do you suddenly care now?" She says smiling.

I exploded, "I HAVE ALWAYS CARED. AND SHE DOES MATTER YOU STUPID BITCH! I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING: FIRST MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND! AND ALL YOU EVER SAY IS THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER!" I was done, I was gone; I had released all this anger that had just been building up and there was no way to stop it, "WELL GUESS WHAT! IT DOES MATTER! IT MATTERS TO ME!"

I'm on my feet now, in her face, screaming. Adrian looks up from his wallowing, and stares. I hate her: hate her for being like the old Rose, hate her for saying she doesn't matter, and I hate her for making me do all of this shit.

_Calm down Lissa_, I hear her voice in my head, _take the bottle and drink until your dead_.

It's not my voice... It's Avery's voice. But she didn't speak, i know she didn't.

I gaze dumbfounded into her large eyes. "H-how di-did..?You-you're a spirit user…" I sputter out

All of the pieces are coming together…she faked being an air user, she has been tricking me into drinking, she made me this way..

"Oh look who has half a brain." She says in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe that bitchy Rose girl actually rubbed-"

She never finished that sentence because Adrian slammed a bottle over her head.

"Don't… Call ...my girlfriend ...a bitch." He sputtered out.

She lay on the floor, unconscious and splayed out like a discarded doll. There was a crash outside, Adrian and I turn our heads at the same time and wait.

It's not seconds later, when Reed and Simon come crashing in. they see Avery and then look to us. We're fucked, neither Adrian nor I stand a chance. I've never gotten into a fight; that was Rose's job.

Reed ran at me, he was short but he was strong. He punched me in the stomach and then kneed me in the face. I fell on the ground in pain; it felt like a truck had just hit me. He was walking toward me slowly, deliberately; all the while grinning like a cheshier cat. But the closer he got to me the more alive I felt. I liked the pain, to made me more alert, more focused. I remember how I use to slice my wrist open to feel that way. I don't know what possessed me at that moment; maybe it was years of watching Rose fight or if it was pure instinct.

I kicked out at his legs and he fell to the ground in a heap next to me. I kicked out again and hit him square in the balls. I hoped he was going to pass out. I took the chance to climb on top of him and punch him in the face. Over and over again I struck him; blood from his nose squirting everywhere.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and froze. I turned around slowly and cane face to face with Adrian. I look up into his eyes and then look down at Reed. I punch him as hard as I can one last time, and then I get up.

I look around the now trashed apartment: Avery is still sprawled out on the floor, Reed is nearly dead at my feet, and Simon is in the corner in fettle position gently rocking back and forth sucking his thumb.

I walk to Adrian and let him hold me. My whole world is gone: my best friend is dead, the love of my life hates me, and had been under the control of a psychotic bitch.

The tears are running down my face and I don't try to stop them, just let them flow.

"What am I going to do Adrian? I've lost everything, I have nothing left." The last part came out as a whisper.

Suddenly I'm mad; mad at Avery for controlling me, mad at Christian for dumping me, but most of all….Mad at Dimitri for taking the one person in my life who need me as much as I need her, away from me. I know it was him, he's the only one that could kill her- the only one who she'd let kill her. It's his fault.

"Adrian," I say, "I need you to find me everything you can on Guardian Dimitri Belikov. I need it in two days, ok? Will you do that for me?"

He seemed taken aback by my sudden change in moods, but he just deftly nodded his head.

I was going to find that son of a bitch and finish what Rose couldn't. Unlike her I don't have the ties to that she had. He was going to pay, and it would be by my hand

_I'm going to finish this for you Rose,_ I thought to myself, _I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**DPOV**

Her blood floods through my mouth as I bite down hard on her neck; its sweet taste sending chills down my spine, making me shudder. She was like nothing I had ever tasted. Since she'd been here I'd slowly found myself feeding less and less on the common street trash and more on her, so much so that it was unhealthy. She began wasting away and the bruising on her neck stopped healing. It took me a while to figure out that I was addicted, that every other meal was starting to pale in comparison to her taste.

She moaned softly and twitched slightly in my grip. Her once tanned skin was now beginning to pale, every speck of color fading her cheeks. i was draining her. I knew I was going to have to stop sooner or later, that I was going to turn her, but she just tasted so damn good.

Her pulse became light and her breathing slowed to a stop, I could feel her heart slowing to nothing stronger than the beat of a moths wings. I loved that feeling. I could the feel the flow of her blood into my mouth lighten to a trickle. I opened my eyes to look at her face while I fed. I was cradling her in my arms; her head was tipping back, only held up by my hand, her long hair spilled about in a tangled mess, lips slightly parted, and I could see her dark brown eyes glossing over in the beginnings of death.

That's what made me pull away. _You don't want her completely dead yet_, I told myself. She was going to be strong, yes she was strong now, but after her awakening she would be the most powerful in possession. _I'll have to keep an eye on her though, _I thought, _as a human she had no respect for authority and it'll get worse with the awakening. _That's when her heart stopped.

I laid her gently on the ground and bit my own hand. Blood sprung to the surface almost immediately. I clenched my hand into a fist and let the blood drip into her mouth. I sat there for about two minutes; when I was satisfied with the amount of blood that I had given her I picked her up again.

I walked slowly to the large estate, taking my time to look at every inch of her. Her dark, shining hair, strong limbs, toned stomach and full breasts. She was beautiful. And she was mine, all mine. I couldn't fight the smile that crept across my lips at the thought. We would be the most powerful couple in Siberia, for now that it is. I had big plans for the future.

I had more than one reason for turning Rose. Yes she was beautiful and I wanted her, but I also wanted power, and she could give me that. Not just with her body and presence, but with her ability to find Vasilisa. I had told her that I didn't care one way or another, what happened to Lissa, but that was then. This is now, and now I am in control.

I felt her twitch in my arms, snapping me from my thoughts. She was starting to grow cold, and her heart was fluttering like a small bird. The change would only take a few days, and then we would be together.

I started to walk quicker; not that I was concerned for Rose (she would be fine) but because the sun would be coming up soon.

I made it back to the estate in two minutes. I walked by the large dinning area (that was never used) and did a double take. Every strigoi in the household was there. They all stared as I walked by, waiting in anticipation.

I gave a grunt and kept on walking. I walked Rose's body up to the fifth floor, to my room. While hers had been adequate, mine was more so. Done in the same style as hers, but three times larger; a small house could fit comfortably inside.

I opened the door to the bedroom and laid her on the silk sheets of the bed, and then stripped her down to her bra and underwear. I pulled the covers over her and brushed the hair out of her face. Her hair was so beautiful: shiny and dark. In the low light of the room it shined in the colors of the rainbow.

I must have spent more time than I thought stoking it. I had become so fixated with it that I had almost missed the sound of shuffling feet down stairs; along with their assorted murmurs carrying up through the multiple floors of the large mansion.

I was down stairs in that same instant. A hush fell on the room almost immediately. They just stood and stared at me, well most did. Those with half a brain bowed their heads. The others, the ones who were overly… _attached_ to Galina stood and looked me in the eye defiantly.

There was one man standing near me. He was shooting daggers at me with his glare, not that I cared, I'm not here to be liked I'm here to rule. He was shorter that I was, standing at about 6'0 ft. I recognized him as one of Galina's fuck buddies, for want of a better phrase.

I reached out, put him in a choke hold and ripped his head clean off. I relished in the sound it made as his head detached from his body, and in the looks from the strigoi that crowded the room.

All had their eyes down cast now, realizing that I was in control…. I loved it. I let the smile creep across my face.

"That's what I thought." I said the smile touching my voice. "Just know, no matter who you are, if you challenge me or my position I will not hesitate to eliminate you."

No one moved, no one breathed, nothing; a room filled with nothing. I could smell the fear on them…_Good,_ I thought to myself, _let them cower. They'll learn a good lesson._

"What about your blood whore? Is she being turned or will you just kill her?" a voice spoke up from the back. My head jerked to the left so I could glare at the speaker.

"That is my business not yours." I said, though it came out more as a growl than anything else. I turned on my heel and left.

I wandered the house for a long time after that. I don't know why the comment had bothered me but it had. It had gotten me to thinking about Rose, and what was between us.

I wandered the upper levels of the house for hours, seeing no one I was happily left to my thoughts. _Will awakening Rose really be the best thing to do, or will she just distract me? What if her feelings change? What if she betrays me?_ All of these questions swirled through my head. But one thing was accomplished in all of this pointlessness: I figured out why I was avoiding going to see Rose. Even in sleep she was dangerous.

I gave in eventually, I went to see her. I sat on the bed with her and just looked at her. It fascinated me how she sometimes chose to stop breathing and then would start again because it was a reflex of the body. The sound of her changing heart beat became music to me, fast slow, fast slow, fast slow. I didn't even notice that I began to sway along to it.

I eventually lay down next to her. I don't know how long I was there, long enough to grow hungry. So I decided to leave. She wouldn't be up any time soon

I wandered around Novosibrisk for about two hours; chasing girls here, feeding there, just going through the motions. All the while I couldn't stop thinking of Rose and my plans for the future.

I came across multiple strigoi under my control, and some that weren't. I gave them all the choice to join, and then killed the ones that refused. The sad thing was that not even killing them was fun any more.

_Uhg,_ I thought, _this is getting boring. _So I started my trek back to the estate.

I heard the sound of death from almost half a mile a way. Normally it wouldn't have been anything remarkable, except that it was coming from the direction of the estate. So I picked up the pace, and got there in minutes.

I threw open the large oak doors of the main entrance. The sound was coming from the sixth floor. I ran up the steps and opened the door at the landing.

Bodies lay every where: decapitated, missing limbs, shredded, and overall carnage every where. I was almost shocked. What could have done this? More importantly who?

A peel of maniacal laughter made me jerk my head up. And what I saw was beautiful; it was Rose. Power and strength seemed to poor off of her. I couldn't help myself; I ran strait at her and lunged for her throat.

She turned to me a millisecond before I hit her. She moved quickly, but not quick enough I pulled her down and we grappled on the ground for a while, each fighting for the dominant spot. It reminded me of her guardian testing, right before I was awakened. Only it was ten times better.

She was stronger than me at the moment, but she was awkward with it. She almost pinned me twice, the second time distracting me with a devilish smile and a kiss. I rolled her off and pinned, but she didn't give in. She never gave in.

Damn she was sexy when she attempted to kill me, I loved it. I didn't expect her to awaken so quickly, but I was glad she did. This was the most fun I've had in a long time. I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips.

**RPOV**

The Awakening was nice. It was like a long nap, with sweet dreams and warmth spreading through my body. The only down side was that I couldn't talk or move. I knew Dimitri was with me, almost the entire time. I was sad when he first left but it was nothing I couldn't deal with; I was content with my dreams any way.

But that didn't last long. About an hour before I woke up I stared to get angry, my muscles were getting tight, my neck hurt, and Dimitri was still not back. _What the hell?_ I thought to myself. Bastard stops my heart and leaves my corpse to fester in a dark room. dick move.

When I could finally peel my eyes open, I was fuming. I paced his room in my underwear, I wasn't cold. I was happy that it was his room though, i had never been in it before, I could tell because it smelt strongly of him (which made it slightly more bearable). I went into the bathroom and got a "nice" surprise. My new cloths were put on the sink. The ridiculous green sweater dress and black thigh high, high healed boots. _Oh very funny you ass,_ I thought angrily.

I put it on any way.

I went to the door and it was password protected just like the one in my old room. I punched in the same code and the little light flashed red. That pissed me off. _that douche still doesn't trust me? i mean really? Jesus. (do i still get to say Jesus now that im a creature of the damned?)_

I slammed my shoulder against the door, putting a small and pathetic dent in it. over and over again i put my full weight into the great steel gave a little each time, i could hear the bolts loosening and the metal bending beneath my force. I decided to take a running start from the back of the room. granted the dumbass boots detracted from my speed but it didn't matter in the end, i hit the door at full speed and broke through. And to my excitement there was a second door.

"Son of a BITCH!" I shrieked.

I punched it as hard as I could and my fist went through the door. The jagged edges of the metal curled around it; they cut into my pale skin, but I really couldn't give a fuck, I was done with being caged like animal- like a little whore in a harem. So I ripped a hole in the door and walked out.

I figured someone would come and check out the source of the commotion. Turns out strigoi are as nosy as royal moroi. I hated nosy people. At the moment I really hated people in general.

"I bet you think that because you're fucking Belikov, that you can automatically surpass all of us." Said a short, curvy woman said; she had spikey read hair that was styled to stand up at odd angles. She wore tight fitting spandex that showed off her large breast and plump ass, she must have been human before she was awakened. And if I was not mistaken, I had heard a little note in her voice that struck close to jealousy, I think she may have had a thing for Dimitri- or was mad a newborne was going to be above her. "Well guess what whore! No you can not!"

Several others appeared behind her, all murmuring in agreement. Two guys and another girl- all were tall and had fair hair and sharp feature that marked them as moroi.

I am a lot of thing and I can admit it, but I am no whore.I laughed in her face. "As much fun as fucking Dimitri is, that's not why I think I can surpass you." I said with as much venom in my voice as humanly possible, "I _know_ I can surpass you all because I'm going to kick all of your miserable asses', set you on fire- then laugh about it as you dipshits run around trying to put yourselves out."

That's how the battle started, though "battle" is an overstatement. It was more of a massacre. I was practically dancing and killing them at the same time. It was so fun, watching them die. Their screams became my music and I danced to the beat. I was having too much fun, i got careless.

It was when Dimitri came that it got challenging. He charged me and pinned me to the ground. We fought and laughed just like during my test, it was amazing. I could smell the delicious sent of his cologne mingling sweat, finally realizing just how appealing it was. I could feel how soft his hair was, now that it was swinging free.

I pinned him and kissed him deeply, my tong brushing against his lower lip- intending to distract him i distracted myself. He took advantage and rolled me over. I wiggled trying to get free, but gave up.

We just stared at each other, taking each other in with our eyes. He was beautiful; my old eyes were insulting to him. They couldn't appreciate how sharp his jaw line was, how flawless his skin was, how his hair shown with a caramel iridescence that took my breath away. That rich hair hung in his face, warm brown eye shined, the red ring making them even more beautiful. I didn't think I could feel love as a stigoi, but I did.

He kissed me deeply then, our tongs fighting just like we had. He let me have my arms that I immediatly wrapped around his neck- tangling my fingers in his thick hair; his fingers caressing my face and stomach. His strong arms pulling close to his chest.

"Thank you for this." I whispered into his lips.

"I told you so, Roza. And you're welcome." He said smiling. He picked me up and held me in his arms. "You did well here, I'm slightly impressed." He said after a while.

"Rule one: don't hesitate." I said mimicking his voice. He really was beautiful, I was so strong. I looked at the bodies and smile, and then looked back to him.

He took my hand in his and said, "let's go find a new room, I bet mine is trashed." \

"No just he door." I said smiling.

"Well then, that's fine." He said smiling back, then leaning down to kiss me.

_This is amazing_, I thought, _only thing missing is Lissa. Maybe we can find her and turn her too. _Being strigoi was amazing, Dimitri was right. I want to share that with her.

So tell me what you think and I will try to improve as we go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Adrian POV**

"God damn it!" Lissa screams. She throws her head back and rakes her fingers through her hair, her eyes shut. She walks over to the bedside table, picks up a lamp, and with an awkward full body effort, chucks it against the wall. Shattering the unsuspecting accent into a hundred irreparable pieces. "We've spent a week in this flipping town and have nothing!"

The night after the Avery incident Lissa went into a tail spin, getting all of the information she can on Dimitri: going through files, calling his old school, calling his family, she even found two of his ex-girlfriends (the sad part was that talking to the family was more awkward then talking to the girls).

She did all of this in the school infirmary, aura filling the room to the point of bursting. Christian came in at one point; she almost took of his head with a syringe. We tried to get him to leave, but as soon as he heard what we were up too he insisted on coming.

The next day the three of us got on a plain and now here we are: in a rundown motel in Baia, with two beds, peeling wall paper that gives the 70's a bad rep, and a black and white TV with the premium package (aka 4 channels). I try to be optimistic about it, but sleeping in the same bad as Christian has put me in a bad mood.

But you can tell that Rose being gone has affected Lissa in more ways than one; she is slowly going crazy with the amount of spirit she is wielding.

We tried to calm her down the first few times she got into this mood, after multiple scratches and three black eyes between the two of us, we gave up. Now we just sit back and try not to get in her direct path. Its best for her to take it out on the shitty motel decor.

"Why the hell are you two just sitting there like…like…A COUPLE OF DICKS!" she's turned her attention to us now.

_Oh crap, here it comes_, I think. Christian and I look at each other for a moment; his blue eyes, eternally sarcastic, are now dull with fatigue.

We get up and run to the bathroom, slam the door shut, lock it, and then lean against it to brace it further. For some crazed reason we start laughing; its probably early on-set dementia from lack of sleep. Lissa starts pounding on the door, screaming curses at us. The pounding stops for a moment, and all we hear is her breathing deeply. We were about to open the door, thinking she had calmed down, but then her fist comes through the door, brushing against my shoulder, and now I'm scared. She's taken a high dive into the deep end.

Just as I think she's going to rip the door off its hinges, I hear a soft thud, and a slight bump against the door. Christian and I look at each other, and he motions frantically with his hands at the door; I roll my eyes and whisper "Pussy."

I look through our newly made "peep hole" and what I see nearly breaks my heart. Lissa is sitting on the ground, eyes closed, and silent tears streaming down her face. I open the door slowly and she falls on the ground. Christian kneels down and picks her up and brings her to the bed. He lays down next to her with his arms around her, letting her cry and wipe her runny nose on him (now that's love).

She eventually cries herself to sleep, and Christian fallows suit. The only noise is the frequent but muffled sobs coming from Lissa. She keeps repeating "Rose" over and over again.

The sky is a deep purple and the moon and stars are shining on, as if nothing is wrong. I hate it, because everything is wrong. I'm tempted to punch the wall, but I don't want to wake up the love birds. So I settle for taking a shower instead.

The water is tepid at best and the shampoo smells like a horse's ass covered in freshly cut grass. But I was in there for over an hour. It doesn't matter how long I spend or how many showers I take, I can wash away the pain. She's every where I look, all I think about; why couldn't she just be another girl, another fling?

I put on a pair of gray sweat pants, and i try not to revel in the fact that they still smell like Rose; they were her favorite pair and she always borrowed them from me. I walk outside and light a cigarette. The Russian night air is cold against my bare chest but I really don't care, I wish i could just freeze to death. I watch the cloud of smoke rise into the air, and can't help smiling. Rose hated smoking, always nagged at me for it.

After half an hour and three cigarettes I go back inside and lay on the bed. I'm just about to turn on the TV when someone starts knocking on the door. I'm inclined to ignore it, there are no lights on so they have no reason to believe im awake.

"I know you're in there and awake pretty boy." Says a raspy voice that just drips in sarcasm.

I groan and get up and go to the door. I a knock it and open it and find my self staring into nothing. I was about to close the door when I hear, "moron, try looking down."

I look down and there is a shriveled old woman, draped in a black and purple shawl; Whips of silver hair are escaping it and swirling in the slight breeze. She reminded me or a stick. She looks up at me and I suppress a shudder, she maybe old but her brown eyes were young and mischievous.

"Would you like to come inside out of the cold mam?" she deepened her voice, "Yes young man I would." She then replied to herself.

"Uhhh, yeah sure." I said and stood aside for her to shuffle in. She walked over to the single chair in the room and sat down. She gave a pointed look at Christian and Lissa, then another look at me.

I gave an over dramatic sigh and walked over to the bed. Lissa woke up before I even touched her, Christian was another story though. I had to scream in his ear and when that didn't work I plugged his nose…he woke up fuming. That is until he saw our visitor and very politely said, "Who's the old broad?" I laughed out right.

"The old broad it the one who is going to help you morons find your friend. What was her name: Randy, Riley, Rachelle-?"

"ROSE?" Lissa cut her off, "You know where Dmitri is?"

"Noooooo…" she said dragging out the word, "I know where Rose is."

Lissa cast her eyes down, "I hate to tell you Rose is dead."

"I know."

"Well I'm not looking for the body!" Lissa said appalled.

"You really are completely idiotic aren't you?" the old woman said, shaking her head.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Christian yelled back at her, "You came to us, remember? Did you just come to insult us or are you actually going to tell us something useful."

"My name is Yeva Belikov. And your friend Rose, has crossed over." She said ominously, "She is strigoi."

**RPOV**

The warmth of the moroi woman's blood tastes sweet in my mouth, the taste of her magic is like a thousand tiny lighting-bolts trapped in my mouth. I love it- everything about it- the chase, the hunt, the way it feels to drain the life from their frail bodies.

Dimitri and I had found the woman and a man, who must have been her husband, camping in the woods. They only had two guardians so they were important enough to guard but not enough to ensure their survive.

We had toyed with the guardians before we went to the moroi. Lured the incompetent fools into the woods, and watched as they wandered around aimlessly in the dark bumping into trees and fallen logs. When we got board with that, we crept up behind them and broke their legs and knees with rocks. Broke their jaws so they couldn't warn the morons in the tent to run then fracture their necks so that they couldn't move. We walked around them, like sharks. The fear in their eyes was delicious. But there wasn't enough of it.

I laid them strait on the ground, crossed there hands over their chests, and gave them dandylions to hold. Dimitri thought it was stupid, but dramatic flare is everything.

Then I laid down next to then and began to tell them a story, "Do you know how much fun I'm going to have with your little friends in the tent. I think I'll try and scare them to death, litteraly. Maybe if you listen close enough, you will hear their hearts stop after they stop screaming." I roll onto my side and look down into the molten brown eyes of the young dhampir that burn with a combination of pain and hatred. "I saw how you looked at her- how you cleched your fists every time he kissed her. How you look away when she looked at you. I cant wait to taste her blood. I cant wait to make her suffer- and then I'm going to come back for you and your friend her- and do you the mercy of killing you. And after hearing her die, I know that's what you'll really want."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Hi everybody. First I just want to apologize for how long this took, my computer has a bad virus and incapable of turning on with out a blue screen. Plus I've been on vacation and been busy. So please forgive me and don't stop reading, this is when it starts getting good ;)**

**When you're done R/R, please! **

Chapter 5

RPOV

I see a single tear roll down one man's face. I see this as an opportunity. I turn to him and look him in the eye. "You love her don't you?" I say faking sympathy. "I'm so sorry for the loss thats about to rip your pathetic soul into a thousand pieces." I give him a kiss on the cheek and jump up to go over to Dimitri.

He's been propped up against a tree this whole time watching silently as I have my fun. "You are and evil, evil little girl." He says as I walk over. He then snatches me in his arms and kisses me hungrily. "And I love it." He whispers in my ear.

So we chased them out of the tent and through the woods. Dimitri, preferring to get down to business killed the man instantly. I let the woman stare as he died, when Dimitri had sucked him dry (no pun intended) I cleared my throat and gave a pointed look at her.

She ran instantly. I laughed, counted to three and went after her. I got in front of her and waited for her to run into me, when she did I shook my head and said, "ah ah ah." She ran to the left, I got in front of her again, "Not this waaay." I ran her all over the damned woods. She tired out and tried to hide under a bush. I walked around and kept my distance and said, "little bitch, little bitch, come out come out wherever you aaaare!"

I let her think she was safe, and she breathed a sigh of relief. I came up behind her and grabed her arm and break it. Her screams echoed of the trees, and bounce around, again reminding me of music. I sank my fangs into her neck; she made a struggled gurgling sound and passed out.

When I was done I walked back to Dimitri and the guardians. He had already disposed of his, so I sat down cross-legged next to mine, the one who was crying. "You know," I said, "I was like you once: determined, willing to die for my charge…unaware. But no more, I gave that up. And it's all thanks to him." I leaned down close my lips brushing his neck, "I've never been so happy." I whispered and bit down hard.

He groaned and then his expression went blank first, with pleasure, then fading to peaceful death.

I got up and went to Dimitri, who immediately wrapped his arms around me. "When are you going to learn not to play with your food Roza?" he asked teasingly.

"What can I say?" I said shrugging, "It's more fun when you kill their soul first."

He kissed me then, pulling me closer to him. He ran his fingers through my hair and caressed my face. His tongue brushed against my lip and he deepened the kiss. His free hand roamed up and down my body, settling just below the curve of my ass. I moaned involuntarily and I can feel his lips stretch into a smile across mine. I could live in this moment forever, then remembering I could, I smiled around his kisses.

He pulled away looking down at me, "I have a surprise for you." He said to me.

"oooooo! I surprise? What is it, what is it what is it!" I loved surprises, but only from him, when they're good.

"Lissa's here." He said

I was shocked, I hadn't thought of her in weeks. i pushed away from him and searched his face to see if he was lying. Was her being here a good thing, was she a threat? I paced in a circle for I moment trying to get a grasp on how i felt about this. I looked at him again and asked, "Here, as in at the estate?"

"No, no," he said smiling, he was clearly excited about the whole thing so it must not be any kind of threat, "but in Russia; in Baia in fact. A group of the younger ones saw her, Christian and Adrian there to. They are looking for you- they are staying at a rundown motel."

I didn't know what to say, this was great! I could find Lissa, awaken her, and we could all be together at last. I gave a squeal and flung myself at Dimitri. He gave a slight laugh and smiled down at me.

"So are we going to go see them no or tomorrow?" he asked.

"When have I ever been patient?" I said then took off. I knew he would fallow so I didn't slow down for a second.

I was going to see Lissa, I was going to awaken her, and we are going to be happy. That's the plan, that's the dream, that's what I'll do.

LPOV

My mouth tries to from real words but all that comes out is, "uhhhhba….. duhhhh… ummm…" I don't know why I'm trying to talk; my mind can't even form a full thought. It just is stuck on those three words, _Rose is strigoi._

It can't be true. How could it be true? Rose? Rose the strong, sarcastic, incessantly persistent, persistent girl who is my best friend, who never gave into anything….could she really be…._that_?

I can't wrap my mind around it. I just stare at the stained, floral sheets on the bed. I feel the tears brim over my eyes and spill over on to my cheeks. I start to sob. My emotions are starting to take over. And with Rose gone, the spirit darkness is starting to seep in deeper and deeper every day. The two do not mix well.

I start to mutter, only one sentence, so low that only I can hear. It doesn't matter that only I can hear it, it helps to know that the words aren't just trapped inside me; they are actually floating around in the world.

"Lissa…what are you saying?" Christian whispers into my ear.

I look up at him abruptly. I fling his shoulder off my shoulder with an angry hiss. I practically jump off the bed and start pacing for a moment. I hear someone clear their throat loudly…purposely. _How dare they?_ I look into the face of our _visitor_, glare at her…how dare she tell me this.

"You lie." I spit at her.

"Girl you have a lot to learn." She says shaking her head, and then she is over in front of me, faster than a woman that old should be able to move. "Girl, I say nothing but the truth. Whether you accept it or not is your problem." Her brown eyes fixed on my face, staring me down; that's when it clicked.

"Belikov…you're related to Dimitri." I say taking a few steps back, all anger fading into surprise.

"Well what do you know? She's not as dumb a blonde as we think." She gives me a gaping grin. I wince at the comment, knowing it's something that Rose would say. "and I know for a fact that she is strigoi; I saw her…and my grandson." She is suddenly very somber, eyes down cast at the floor.

"they came about 2 days before you arrived. I was in the attic…working….and I saw them walk right by. I thought that my old mind had finally run off…but no. it was them, plain as day." She takes a deep raged breath. "One of the moroi scumbags came around out of the ally down the street. As they got closer they say Rose and it was dark so they couldn't see her very well, all they saw was that she was a pretty girl, and a dhampir. They went up to them and started harassing them."

"Rose took advantage of that, and it looked to me like she was playing along. Then it got ugly. It only took a moment, there were five boys. One moment they were standing Rose hanging all over them, taunting them…. Then the next thing I saw was Rose and Dimitri advancing on them and breaking their necks." She shuddered, as if the memory was too much for her.

"Dimitri was merciful, killing them instantly…But Rose…"

I know what she meant. Rose always had the habit of…playing with her food.

"She let one boy think that he might get away, she gave him false hope… It was the boy that went over to them originally." She sounded angry, "when she was done she skipped over to my grandson smiling…SMILING." She shook her head, "Then she looked up at me and waved. Dimitri never saw me, but she did; that terrified me."

I fell back on the bed, trying to take in all that I just heard. It can't be true…how could it be true?

Rose…

How could I save her now, I can't kill a strigoi. I almost killed myself fighting Avery and her motley crew…. Dear God help me.

"Wait." I heard Adrian say from the corner of the room where he had been trying to blend-in with the wall paper. "Rose said that there was another spirit user in Russia. If we can find them we might…." He trailed off. Knowing all hope was lost. We can't save her; you can't bring back somebody who has been awakened.

Yeva gave a small laugh from the chair she had walked back over to.

"What's so funny?" Christian snaps.

"The fact that you aren't the idiots I expected you to be." She says smiling, she must think it's a complement.

"I'm going to pretend that was a nice thing to say. And then I shall ask 'And what do you mean by that?'" Christian says, "So, and what do you mean by that?"

"Watch your snarky mouth boy, do you want me to help or not?" she snaps back narrowing her eyes at him. "Rose knew of a spirit user, but no one knows of one for centuries. And what do you mean by 'another?'"

We all exchanged glances, wondering if we should trust this woman.

"You give me your information and I'll give you mine." She says, clearly growing impatient.

"Fine." I say, "Both Adrian and I are spirit users."

She looks at us…looks at us…_WHY WONT SHE SAY SOMETHING_! I think. She opens her mouth…then closes it. I give an exaseperated sigh. "Well?" I ask.

"Good for you two." She says

We all go slack jawed.

"Now, before the night get too heavy, let's get moving." She says

"where are we going?" I ask

She sighs, giving me a '_you're a moron stare'_ (again reminding me of Rose) "To see the spirit user Rose told you about.

**RPOV**

We made it to Baia in less than an hour. We headed directly for the skeevey motel that the young stigoi had described and the phrase "shithole" would be a compliment to this place. The once bright yellow paint had faded into a dingy piss color, several of the windows were broken, snow had collapses the roof on one wing of rooms, and the place reeked of drugs and unwashed bodies.

We strolled into the "lobby", if you can call it that. Shabby wallpaper, with flowers on it and shag carpeting that was more worn down floor patches with the occasional spot of yellow shag.

Disgusting.

I walked up to the casher, "Helloooo." I say quite cheerily, while Dimitri stands in the back, "I am looking for a friend of mine. Tall, blonde, very sweet. She is with two others, men I believe."

"I can't give any information. Now if you're not checking in, get out." He said in a 'you aren't worth my time, this job is bad enough without you here' attitude. He never even looked up from his magazine, racy no doubt from the way he was smiling at it.

I punched through the glass he thought he was safe behind and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "I don't care if you can give that information. When I ask you to do something you do, got it?" I say through gritted teeth. He finally looks at me, right into my eyes. Terror covers his face, making me smile. I let him go, "Now go get her!"

"I-I-I can't she checked out about an hour ago and then she and her friends went off with some old lady." He stammers out quickly.

Now I'm aggravated I grab him again and break his neck, he fall to to floor with a heavy thud. I give a sigh…I'm not hungry and for all I know he has more STD's than a back-street whore.

I walk out the door, Dimitri in step behind me never saying a word. "I'm going to find her." I say

"I Know." He says.

"Good, go back. I'm doing this alone. No argument, nothing. Just go." I say curtly.

I can tell he wants to argue, but he doesn't. He knows what I'm feeling, what I'm going to do. He kisses me once and then takes off.

I stand there for a while, thinking. I will find her, awaken her, and we will live happily ever after…Or I'll just have to kill her.

**A/N: thank you for reading, please review **

**Hey give me your thoughts on the story so far, if you don't like something I'll try to fix it or cater to your whims **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know why I haven't been doing this but-**

**I do not own any of these characters, all rights reserved.**

**RPOV**

I ran around Baia for about two hours finding not a single trace of Lissa anywhere. I was frustrated, hot-headed, and felt the erg to demolish the town and burn all of its residents at the stake for being clueless morons.

It's about one in the moring right now and I'm running out of time. If I know that she's here then she is going to find out that I am here as well. Maybe she already knows, that could be why she is here. They found out where I was and tracked me down.

But how could they? I was careful wasn't I? I never told Adrian anything.

_No they don't know how could they? You're just being paranoid Rose,_ I think to myself.

Giving up sounds like the best idea right about now. I start to walk toward the center of town; to the church. _What the hell, I'll take the long way_, I think.

I walk through down town and catch a feint, but familiar sent. It smelt sweet, warm, like perfection in a can. Weird…..

I keep walking, looking at trees, buildings, shiny hair…wait what? My head snaps over to a tree on my right. I rush over to the small object that was caught in its low branch. I was right it was hair: shiny, long, platinum blonde hair.

I can't help the smile on my face, it just creeps up getting bigger and bigger. I could sing, I could sing and dance and twirl about like little girl i never was. Oh happy days are here again!

I close my eyes and breath in deep: mulch, dead leaves…aftershave.

Adrian.

Well well well… this could be more fun then I planed.

I look around to get my bearings. I realize in a matter of seconds where I am. This is the way to Oksana and Marks house.

HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW ABOUT THEM? WHAT THE- HOW THE-

I may not need to breath, but I begin hyperventilating. I scream at the top of my lungs, and I punch and old tree next to me.

_What the actual fuck?_

I take off sprinting through the woods. I'm pretty sure I ran over a tree and stepped on a squirrel but…whatever, takes me a moment but it dawns on me, and when it does I stop dead in my tracks.

Yeva… She saw me that first night with Dimitri; I made sure she saw me. Made sure she saw him. She must have heard they were looking for me, found them and threw some chain of events, she found out to take them to the spirit user.

DAMN IT ALL!

I start running again and don't stop, I just keep going trying to run off my anger. _How did they know to look here for me?_ I think, _and how did Yeava find them. It's only been a week! A frigin' week!_

_I mean why the fu-_

SMACK!

I fall flat on my ass, twitching uncontrollably. I couldn't move any part of my body and inevitably fall onto my back, jerking violently.

I felt like I had just latched onto a power line with my teeth. I can't feel a thing and my head is spinning. I feel scared and helpless, I want to cry. I try to crawl away but make little progress. But I see that the farther I move, even if it is only a few inches, the less it hurts. I try to focus through the pain, inching my way like a worm. I start to gain control of my self and start to crawl, and then I stand, and then walk until the pain is gone. My breathing slows as I walk and come back to myself…and I am mad again.

Why had I felt that way? Why was I scared? Uhg, it was humiliating.… _What the hell did I hit?_

I can't open my eyes, my thoughts won't stay, I get the first three words and then it's gone. I'm just going on instinct now; there isn't even the shadow of a rational thought. I pace in a circle around a bush. It's a pretty bush with large glossy leaves and delicate red berries, it makes me sick. Stupid bush trying to show off, while I'm having a bad day! I tear it out of the ground and through it off into another bush, an ugly bush. Teach that bush to look pretty when I'm mad.

_Oh god I've lost it…oh well, didn't have much to start out with._

I run my fingers threw my hair and fall to my knees on the small hole where the bush's roots once were. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to gather my thoughts. But I can't; they just race around in an angered flurry. I scream in frustration. I don't want to deal with this shit! This is not what I need right now! For once…JUST ONE FUCKING TIME! Can't things be easy?

I punch a tree and it tumbles to the ground.

I fall to the ground, flat on my back. I stare up at the sky, clutching at the grass. I like the feel of it in my hands: soft, cool, slick with dew. I can't really see the sky my vision still dances, lights and stars clouding it.

I hear a sharp slap, like a screen door slamming. There is an intake of breath somewhere, and foot steps on wood.

Hmmm?

I roll over onto my stomach slowly, not a sound, not a blade of grass stirred.

The first thing I realize is that my vision is back.

The second thing is that I am less than fifty yards from Oksana and Marks house,

But the third…. the best, is that Lissa was standing right there on their porch. There are others with her but she is the only one a can see. I dont know who they are and i dont care- i just want her.

They don't see me, I'm hidden to well in the grass, the shadow of the mutilated bush aids me as well. They are talking now, I stop breathing to listen and catch their words.

"What in the hell was that." Must be Adrian.

"Sounds like someone just got murdered, we should go congratulate who ever did it." Uhg, I think, rolling my eyes. That has to be Christian.

"It was probably just a fisher cat or something, nothing unusual." The voice of reason, Mark.

There is silence for a moment.

"Ok, well I'm not going to sit out here. I'm cold." The one voice that mattered, Lissa.

I watch them walk off out of the porch light into the dark. Then when I here the door slam shut behind them I finally breath out, slightly gasping. My head spins slightly, but not like it would when I was human.

So that would explain the wall, they must have wards around the house. I mean, why wouldn't they? _stupid! you never think ahead..._

I stand back up, brushing myself off. I look myself over, taking time to look at my hands the most.

I testingly reach one out, near where I think the ward might be. I feel a strong jolt of fiery pain shoot up my arm and jerk it back cradling, examaning the pale skin for injuries: nothing.

Well….this is a problem.

Of course Rose Hathaway has never been known to give up, especially when it was the right thing to do.

So I thought out my options… There was a smart plan, and a dumb plan.

I went with the dumb plan.

I walked around until I was in a small clearing and in the direct light of the porch.

"Lissa!... Oh Lissa! Come out to see me little Lissa!" I yelled at the front door. "Come out and see me, I miss you… BEST FRIEND!"

The door on the porch opened up and bright light spilled out.

**LPOV** (this is happens at the same time as RPOV did, and then picks up from the end on)

I can't wrap my mind around it, another spirit user… Really? I couldn't even fathom it. Why would Rose keep this from me? I can understand not wanting to be found but… She must have known how this could have helped me, helped us.

I had asked Christian, Adrian, and Yeva to leave, so they were now out in the small living room. I then told them every thing: about Rose turning, why she really came to Russia, Avery, everything.

When I was finished with my pitiful little tale I sat in silence and drank from a warm mug of coffee that Oksana had given me. The heat against my hands was welcomed, a sense of pain to tether me to reality. I had been her for hours, just talking, learning, and my brain was fried. I could only retain so much.

At first I couldn't stand to see Mark and Oksana together, all I could think of was Rose, and how empty I felt. But I learned from them; how to deal with it. I learned other things to, how to charm certain objects, and what they can do.

I put down a ring she had given me. When I had gotten it, it was a plain ring. But with a little time and two tons of frustration and screaming, it could now heal the effects the dark side of spirit would have on Rose… I mean would have had on Rose.

I put it back on the table and pushed it back at Oksana. "I don't need it now. Rose is gone and you still have Mark." It came out bitterer than intended, but it hurt. Why should they be together while I'm left alone.

Oksana looked at the ring for several long moments, and then looked to Mark, who was leaning against the far wall. He gave her a slight nod and looked back down to the floor.

"No keep it. You may need it after what I tell you." She told me. And so she launched into an epic tale. The tale of a spirit user who had lost his bond mate, she had been turned. So he had charmed a stake and stabbed it through her heart. But the odd thing about the story was what came next. She turned back. Dhampir…and nothing but.

I became so engrossed in her story, leaning on my elbows like a child listening to a new bedtime story.

That's why I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard large crash fallowed by ear piercing scream from out in the woods.

Mark tensed and we all looked to the door. We all got up, except Yeva, complaining her joints hurt, and went to the door.

Mark was the first one out of the door and we all just fallowed suit. Oksana sat at the table not moving an inch, staring down at the table cloth.

We looked out into the woods and see that a tree has fallen, far off away from the house.

That scream… it sounded firmiliar, and angry. It sounded like Rose when she broke her ankle on the bench. Could it be her... Maybe... I know it's not, there no way it could be. She must be long gone and I know it's just part of my imagination. I had been seeing and hearing Rose since the beginning. I saw a little girl in the street that looked just like her when we were in pre-school and fell to my knees. I had been in a coffee shop and grabbed a girl who looked like Rose from behind. It was bordering on obsession.

The others had been talking while I had taken my trip to Na-Na Land. It had grown quiet and to end the awkward moment I say, "Ok, well I'm not going to sit out here. I'm cold."

We all walk back inside. Go back to what we were doing, but Oksana is tense and non-responsive when I try to talk to her. She sits still, apparently lost in the pattern of the table cloth. Her eyes are glazed over and she sits hunched over and limp. Mark only stares.

Suddenly her head snaps up, like a dog who has caught a sent. Moments later a strong voice cuts through the silence,

"Lissa!... Oh Lissa! Come out to see me little Lissa!" shock…all I feel is shock. _No,_ I think, _you are dreaming that voice up again. This has all just been a dream. Wake up Lissa. _WAKE_ UP!_ "Come out and see me, I miss you… BEST FRIEND!"

One moment at the table, the next standing on the porch. I can't see her. I pivot and swivel. Where is she? This has to be real, she has to be here.

"Oh Lissy! Lissa, thank god i found you! I've missed you so much" I hear, the sweet familiar song of her voice pulling me forward.

I see her standing in a single beam of light, staring at me. It's Rose, really her. Not a random look alike. Not a hallucination.

I start to run to her, full out. She holds her arms open to me, welcoming, familiar.

Then there are arms constricting me, but they are not hers. They are holding me back, keeping me from her.

"No! Let me go! Rose! Rose, help!" I scream. I can't get away, I need to get to her.

"Lissa, stop!" Christian is holding onto me in a vicious grip, unyielding. "That is not your Rose. She is gone, she is strigoi. Look at her. STOP!" I stop moving, "Stop." He whispers.

He's right. That is not my Rose. I am only thirty feet away from her and I look at her, really look at her. Brown eyes, never changing since the day we met, are now tarnished by the red ring around the pupil. Once tan skin, soft and warm, stark white and reminding me of ice. The smile on her face is cold, mean…evil.

"You're not her." I whisper.

"No," she says, "I am better. And soon you will be too."

DPOV

I made it back to the estate hours ago. I wasn't worried about Rose, she can handle herself; I was worried about what would happen if she found Lissa. I had worked too hard on this whole plan for it to go up in smoke because of her hot temper and rashness.

I paced the garden for most of the night. Eventually I made my way to and through the maze, and then found myself leaning over the bridge. The same bridge where Rose and I had fought; the same bridge where I awakened her.

The mist coming off the water fall settled on my face and dripped onto the wooden planks.

Where was Rose? It was already 3 and the sun was coming up soon. _Damn it_, I thought. _Now I have to go find her ass._

I walked off the bridge and went sprinting into the woods.

I ran to Baia in under 20 minutes. Where the hell was she I ran through the town for another twenty and it was getting to be about four. _Fuck._

I was running through down town and I caught her sent. _Where the hell are you Rose, and what have you done?  
><em>

I started zigzagging through the woods fallowing her sent. I see a lights coming from a small cabin on a small hill. _Why the hell would she come here,_ I think. That's when I hear her scream. An ear piercing scream of pain and anguish.

"ROSE!" I call back. I have to find her.

"DIMITRI!" she calls fallowed by another scream.

_God damn it, Rose._

I don't know where she is, but I can hear her. I feel a tingling in my left arm, the one facing the small house. _Must be a ward,_ I think.

Then I see her, she's on the ground and fighting, thrashing. I see an older dhampir man standing over her, and ghosts swirling around her. The man has a stake in his hand and she is dripping blood, running down her arms and chest.

She reaches her hand out to me and I try to go to her. The man is in my way. He turns and faces me, stake aiming for my heart. We circle one another for a moment. _He's going to try to push me into the ward,_ I think. So I slow when my back is to it and just as I thought he charges at me, stake raised. I sidestep quickly, but he veers with me and hits me.

We both fall to the ground and grapple for a moment, fighting for dominance. I finally come out on top and strike him across the face. I hear Rose moaning behind me, I look over and she is basically swimming in a pool of blood.

I punch the guy one last time for good measure and go to Rose. I scoop her up in my arms and run, don't look back just run.

Her eyes are closing and she is muttering something that I can't hear. Her blood has already soaked my shirt and her eyes are rolling back. She may be strigoi and more durable than any mortal being but she can still bleed to death.

My feet hit pavement and I'm sprinting through Baia. I have to hurry, there is a streak of pink in the sky and the sun would me death for both of us.

The pavement ends and I'm back in the woods. Ten more minutes, that's all I need to get there_. I will make it, I will save her, I promised her I'd save her…_

That was a strange thought, whatever.

I see the maze rise up out of the distance. We're close but not home free. The sun is rising and I'm still a long ways off.

Rose is clutching my shirt and muttering to herself.

I shoot straight through the maze, going through the bushes and shrubs. I know the yard will look like hell tomorrow, but at this point it doesn't matter.

I eventually get to the porch, slightly winded. Kicking sown the door probably wasn't the best idea but necessary. There are four others walking by, they've all stopped to stare in astonishment. I look them dead in the eye and say, "Clean this shit up." Then run up to my room.

I lay her on the bed and rush to the bathroom. I grab all of the towels and rush back out. The bed sheet is bloody and she is still. I grab tape off the desk in the small office off the bedroom; I then wrap the towels around her arm and chest then tape them down.

I look down at her. She is beautiful, perfect…mine. And I swear that nothing will take her from me. She is mine…mine.

I lie down next to her and plan my next move. It's easy, kill the bastard that hurt her. I stroke her hair absent mindedly, pondering different ways to lure him out.

She stars muttering into my chest, I lean in closer to hear her. Her eyes are closed and her words are soft and slurred but I can understand her.

"Lissa," she says, "she was there… Must…Find her. Kill her."

If that is what she wants she will have it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

LPOV

I can't move… I feel like I just left my body and I'm on the outside looking in. I can't even get off the ground, where I've been sitting frozen since I saw her eyes…her _eyes_! Oh my god… Those eyes, I just can't get over them: the way they look, the scarlet ring shining luminous in the dark, the cold, heartless stare.

What happened to my Rose? That's right she's gone and now there's the "better" Rose. Ha! More like the scarier Rose, if that thing is Rose at all. I just can't believe it… When I saw her standing there, arms open, I just thought that I was waking up from a bad dream. Then Christian was in my ear, shattering my delusion, saving my life. And he was right, that thing in front of me wasn't Rose.

But that didn't matter I couldn't stand to see Mark hurt her, she still is…was… Rose to me… I think. _Really how different is she?_ I think, _Other than her new eyes and…diet._

"Very different, more different than you think Vasilisa." Mark says.

I just look at him. Did I say that out loud, can he read my mind? I just stare up at him. He tries to pull me to my feet, but as soon as his hand touches my shoulder I panic and let out a small scream and scramble away; crawling through the underbrush, my hair and cloths catching on prickets and bushes.

"Lissa! Come back!" Christian calls out to me. "You need to come back!"

I'm up and running now, weaving through trees and hoping over logs. I trip continuously, _Damn rocks and vines_. I think. It doesn't matter though, I just need to get away, find something, somebody, something…ANYTHING!

I feel like I'm trapped, caged in, stuck in a world where nothing has gone right and this is only the begging. I trip and fall to the ground, and just lie there. I can't get up, there's no reason to. I've lost everything: what little control I had over the spirit, Christian, my family, and now…now Rose.

I feel the tears rolling down my face and taste them in my mouth. I dig my fingers into the ground trying to literally grip reality. My breath comes in ragged, hiccupped sobs. I just lay there on the ground, staring up into the canopy of trees above me. Before my eyes close I catch one last glimpse at the moon, retreating behind the horizon, before the harsh sun tries to swallow it whole.

**DPOV**

**I **stay with Rose the whole day. Watch her sleep, listen to her mumbled nonsense, plan. No one hurts her, ever. I won't stand it; the son of a bitch that hurt her is going to die slowly. Just because I don't play with my food like Rose doesn't mean that I can't cause unimaginable pain. I will cause him the worst pain: mental.

I will find him, his wife and anyone he has ever loved. I will tie him up and make him watch as I kill them one by one. He can't save them, he can't save himself.

There's a knock at the door. I get off the bed slowly, as not to disturb her. As I walk over to the door I hear hissing from under the coach, I had almost forgotten Rose's stupid cat. The thing was so fucking stupid it didn't even know enough to be scared of us, damn thing just huddled under furniture and hissed at every thing. I moved around and walked to the door, I opened it to see one of the younger girls standing at the door.

"Sir, we went to the coordinates you gave us and…uhhh… well it was" she stammers over and over again

"Well spit it out damn it!" I hiss.

"It was gone, nothing there."

Oooookayyyyy… "Well….Did it get up and walk away?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Wha-What, sir." She stutters out, looking at the ground.

I get underneath her, so I'm in her line of vision, "AM I LAYING ON THE FUCKING FLOOR?! EYE CONTACT WOULD GO ALONG WAY IN NOT GETTING YOURSELF KILLED TODAY." I scream at her, she straightens and stares ahead now. "NOW, if you don't mind?... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THE FUCKING HOUSE AND THE FUCKING BASTARDS THAT WERE IN IT!?"

She's trembling and I can tell she's fighting the urge to look at the floor, "It-it-it w-w-was burned down, sir! We found the bodies of a few moroi bones in the ashes and-and there was no sent or trace of any survivors."

I let out a sigh and start pacing, still pinching the bridge of my nose, "So you think they all just burned to death?"- she nods vigorously- "Idiots…ALL OF YOU! CHRIST, ARE YOU ALL FUCKING AUTISTIC! I MEAN REALLY? CHRISTIAN IS A FUCKING FIRE USER! CHRIST!" She has fallen to the floor and trembling, I am in her face screaming. I stand up straight, and walk away. I look out the heavily tinted windows and see the sun fading, dipping below the horizon.

"Alright listen, get me 20 of our strongest and have them by the front door in 15 minutes, and call Eric in Washington and tell him that I'm calling in my favor." I tell her, still staring out the window.

She mumbles something like "yes, sir" and gets up to hurry off. As she is rushing away I yell to her, "And send Jordan over here." I get another mumbled remark and she's gone.

I sigh inwardly, _is there no one intelligent left in the world_, I think to my self. _Anyone left under my control is stupid, timid, or combination of the two…fuck. Maybe I shouldn't have killed all of the ones that I had last month, then again-_

I was broken from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps on the stairs, as if on cue Jennet came scurrying out of the shadows seconds later.

"You wanted me; make it quick I have stuff to do." She said with her hands on her hips.

_Great_, I thought to myself, "You know you're lucky Rose likes you or else you would've been dead long ago." I say

"Yeah well, I guess I'm just amazing and you have no sense of humor." She retorted, I growled at her and she just said, "Back at ya, now what did you want?

**RPOV**

***S**MACK*

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" I scream and fall out of bed, "What the fuck?! Why would you do that?!"

"Bed needs to get made and you've been sleeping long enough, so I smacked you." It was Jennet, and she explained herself as if it all made complete sense, I just stared at her. Jennet is one of the few humans here that I can stand; she can be a real bitch at times though, like when she smacks me.

Jennet is around 21 and is only 5 foot 5, but if you piss her off she gets in your face and you think she's more around 7 feet. She is slim and built somewhat like a Moroi, with brown hair and eyes. Although she's American, she likes to fuck with people and trick them into thinking she's British. She switches her accent around and most of the morons here think its her and "her twin sitster." She literally feeds them the plot of the Parent Trap and they buy it.

I rub my cheek and try to look hurt, saying "ow" was more of a reflex than anything. "I should file for child abuse."

She just rolled her eyes at me, "First I'm not your mother and second grow a pair and suck it up." I just laugh, I remember the first time I met Jennet.

It had been a week after I had been awakened and it was the morning after a crazy night of sex with Dimitri and Jennet had walked in, in the morning and screamed. I fell out of bed then too. After the very awkward introductions she grabbed my by arm and sat me down like a child, she then proceeded to pick a large chunk of wood that was on the floor.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, again like I was a child.

Like the silver tongued girl that I am, I smoothly responded, "uhhh….a…head board?"

"Wrong!" she said, pointing her finger in my face, "It is a piece of a head board, and it is a giant pain in my ass! And the next time this happens I will gather up all of the debris, and stuff it so far down you throat you will taste it in you FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She then walked away leaving my in stunned silence; I knew immediately that we were going to get along.

My little trip down memory lane ended when I noticed a cretin someone was not there to wake me. "Where's Dimitri?" I ask looking around for him. I am answered with silence. "Jennet," I say firmly, "Where is he."

I walk over to her, the bed sheets that were wrapped around my naked body trailing behind me like a cape, "I'm going to ask one more time Jennet. Where. Is. He?"

She looks up at me and then looks down, biting her lip. I grab her chin and jerk her head up so she looks me in the eye, "I hate when I have to do this to you Jennet, but you are forcing my hand."

When I had been dhampir I had had the ability to slightly control spirits, everyone thought that since I was awakened my shadowkissed abilities would disappear, and they did. But, I got new ones.

FLASH BACK

_I discovered my new powers a few days after I had been awakened, Dimitri had been away and I didn't know where he went. I didn't like being left behind, so I went ask his personal assistant. I found him cleaning up the office, I tried to be nice at first, I even said "please." But he wouldn't tell me, I was mad and so I pushed him against a wall and was planning on killing him but I asked him one more time. He went into a type of trance, his eyes glazed over and I thought I killed him until he spoke. He spilled forth the fact that Dimitri was going to Spain to get me gift and that he had wanted to surprise me._

_At first I thought that the guy had just been scared, but I was curious and began experimenting after that. There was this one girl that was kept around as a blood whore, and she never spoke, even when she was being tortured she never spoke a word. So I went up to her and in the kitchen one day. I spent an hour waiting for her to leave, so I could confront her alone. When she left I fallowed her down the labyrinth of hallways in the large house until we were alone. I cornered her and pushed her against the wall, just like I did to the fist guy. _

"_Now," I said, "I want you to tell me your name, where you are from, and why you never talk."_

_Her eyes glazed over like she was dead and she spilled forth the story of her life. Her name was Cirri, she was form London, and she never speaks because she hopes one day, that someone will get so mad at her that they would just kill her. I dropped her to the floor and walked away, a smile on my face. I saw her a few days later and asked her if she knew who I was and she just shook her head then walked away. _

_I never told Dimitri about this for one of two reasons. The first was that he would grow insecure in the power he had and stop trusting me. The second is that he would exploit it, and this my power to use, and for now it's only mine. _

_End of flashback_

So as I look at her now I can see her eyes beginning to glaze over. "Now, Jennet, where is Dimitri, what is he doing, and why can't I know?"

In a flat, almost hypnotic tone she responds, "Dimitri left to find the people that hurt you, so he went to find the spirit girl at the school in Montana. He wants to find her so he can kill them and turn her. He didn't want you to know so you wouldn't come because he said that you would get in the way and he doesn't need the man he called thinking that he needed help form his girlfriend."

I released her face and she swayed a little but stayed upright. I began to pace, bed sheets tangling around my feet, "What else did he tell you, is there anything you can tell me about the man he called?" I asked her, my voice rising with anger at the end.

"He told me that if you threatened my life because I wouldn't tell you to say 'He's gone on business, he didn't want you along because he thought you would run off to find Lissa.' And I don't know anything about the man just that his name is Eric."

I walked over to her and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground, unconscious. As I think about it in hindsight, it's not her fault…but I'll worry about that later. Plus I don't need her remembering any of this. What ever, when she wakes up I'll tell her she tripped and hit her head.

I moved her to the bed and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stood under the hot spray. My head was swimming and I was so angry I couldn't think straight.

But the one thing I couldn't figure out was, why would Dimitri go to the school and not the palace? They would obviously go to the palace with Oaksana being another spirit user.

"Ahhhhh" I say out loud, "He doesn't know."

I turn off the water and step out of the bathroom filled with hot steam. I grab my towel and walk out to the bedroom. Jennet is up and cleaning, I walk over to the closet and pull out a pair of old ripped jeans and a black tank-top.

I walk over to Jennet; she is in the process of poking Bitch with a broom to get her out from under the coach. "It's no use." I tell her.

I found Bitch about 2 weeks ago. I was heading home and I saw a cat standing in the middle of a road just hissing at all of the cars. I was there for 10 minutes and I think I saw her get run over three times and she just kept getting up and going back. I thought it was the funniest thing in the world. So I went over picked her up and brought her home. Dimitri's face was priceless.

Now she just stays under the furniture or up on the shelves and hisses and bites anyone stupid enough to get near her. I think she has rabies, it would be funny if she started foaming at the mouth.

"I'm going out for a little while; I'll leave Annie in charge. You can take the day off or whatever." I dismiss her with a wave of my hand.

"You hate Annie." Jennet says, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, very true. But bitch seems to like spending time with her and she has the most seniority. Therefore I have to leave her in charge."

When I first met Annie I thought she was a human. She is overly kind and sweet and I think she would be a vegetarian if she could be. She is tall, blonde; she reminds me to much of a cheerleader for me to like her.

"Fine, I'll tell her." I could tell she didn't like the idea, but I really couldn't make myself care enough to give it anymore thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

DPOV

I don't like working with humans. They are whiny, stupid, and most of them reek; I see them as no better than common street dogs. Only thing is I like dogs better. But unfortunately dogs don't have opposable thumbs, and I need these idiots and their thumbs.

I had around 200 of the strigoi under my control scour the entire area with in a 100 mile radius of the destroyed cabin looking for Lissa and her friends. Unfortunately for me a group reported back with footage of her and at a nearby airport in Novosibirsk. They could not tell me which flight she had gotten on but I had a pretty good idea of where she would go. It was only her, Adrian, and Christian on the footage so there was only one place they could all go safely without people asking to many questions.

So here I stand, two weeks later, looking over St. Vladimir's Academy from one of the many mountain cliffs that surround the school. And I can't help laughing to myself, I hate this shithole. I promised myself that I would never come back here to this wretched place, this graveyard of happy memories. I knew if I came here I would be far to temped to go after Rose, but that doesn't matter.

There is no light, the moon is absent from the sky and the stars shine only faintly, as if they are scared to see what is to come. And rightly so, my plan to get Lissa is to storm the place. The just like the night that I was awakened; only difference is I am looking to kill a certain person, not massacre the entire place. Although that would be an added bonus.

I feel my phone go off in the pocket of my duster. I reach for it, expecting it to be one of the humans calling to tell me that the wards are down and I can go in. No such luck, Rose's face smiles up at me from the bright screen. This has got to be the seventeenth time she has called me. I don't want to tell her where I am and what I am doing so I just press the ignore button. She will be mad, no doubt, but I want revenge, so much so that I am willing to hurt her to get it.

I hear foot steps behind me and know that it is one of the dumb oafs I have working on bringing the wards down; I can practically smell the pathetic on him. He bumbled out of the thick tree line, stumbling over unseen rocks and roots. Even when he reaches the small clearing he trips over his own feet and nearly falls twice. He walks over to me and stands there, like a moron, apparently waiting to be addressed.

"Well?" I prompt.

"The wards have been successfully broken in one section of the campus. Your team is waiting for you to join them before entering the premises." He says, his voice is dead, almost electronic sounding.

I turn to face him and take in his appearance; he is no more than twenty and already wasting away, his hair is a pale blond and tangled, his eyes are a dull gray, and they look as if they were once bright and happy but have been bleached by the strains of this life he has chosen for himself. This is the face of a long time addict. He is pathetic enough to depress even me.

I walk past him and take my time getting to the small group of strigoi that is waiting at the bottom of the mountain. I look at every tree, leaf, and life form stupid enough to stay in plain site. I try and keep my pace slow, drinking in the moment, letting it fill me. I fail miserably at being patient, so I race to get to the other strigoi waiting for me. The feel of the wind liberates me, so much so that I think I could laugh. I'm ready, I want this, and I want her blood. I feel it, the bloodlust, the burning urge to kill that engulfs my body in white-hot flame. I love it.

I make it down the steep mountain side in a matter of minutes and stop in front of the small group that I have assembled, five men and three women. They were all once humans at one point, but they are young and strong. I specifically wanted young strigoi; this way there is no real loss when they die. And they will all die.

"I assume you all know what we have to do. Each of you will pair up and go off to the four main parts of the high school and cause a distraction. Kill as many as you like, but if you see this girl" –I show them a picture of Lissa- "bring her to me immediately. Got it?"

They stare at me blankly. One of the boys, a tall shaggy headed, bean-pole, is practically shaking with anticipation. I bite back laughter, _If he only knew_, I think to myself. I shrug inwardly, he signed up for this. "Fine then, I will go head. In five minutes I want you all to head toward the main campus. I need that five minute window to get the girl. Understand?" They all nod their head eagerly and I can help compare this reaction to the ones I saw on my youngest sister when she spoke of going on class field trips.

I shock myself momentarily at that mundane thought and then shake it off. I reach into an inner pocket of my duster and pull out two folded sheets of printer paper. The first is a map of the campus for the others to study. I hand it to them and they all crowed over it, heads smashing together and swears being traded.

I roll my eyes and unfold the second sheet. It is Lissa's class schedule; she has a culture class now. I know exactly where that is, the exact center of the high school section of the campus. I take off at a sprint, letting the wind whip against my face. It is like a cold smack in the face and it feels amazing. I feel it again, the overpowering urge to throw my head back and laugh at liberating feeling that floods my body. Joining that with the bloodlust that is yet again consuming my body, I feel invincible.

I can't help but think how ironic this is. I always knew my feelings for Rose would be the death of Lissa, I jut never knew it would end like this. I was prepared to die for her, now I'm going to kill her. I can't help the chuckle that worms its way past my lips.

While lost in thought I apparently have been sprinting down one of the main streets I the campus. I stop and curse myself for being so careless, I look over my shoulder to see I anyone saw and thankfully see no one. I resolve myself to a steady walk that mimics the movement of a guardian. It comes almost too easily to me. About of a quarter of a mile away from the building I am starting to get suspicious. Granted it is the middle of class but I haven't seen a single guardian patrolling. _This is strange_, I think, _either they have gotten lax or something is not right_. I pick up my pace and glance at my watch, then curse myself, my window is nearly gone.

I get to the building and go around to the back. Then as quietly as I can I rip the door off its hinges. I then hear screaming outside; I look at my watch and see that my window is gone. In frustration I tear down the halls until I get to the class room on the second floor. Then the alarms go off in the building and I hear the doors locking automatically. A stream of curses, both Russian and English, spill out of my mouth.

And them I am on the ground. I don't know what just happened but I react quickly and jump up and face my attacker. He is a new guardian, because I don't know him. He is shorter than me, but a decent height, African American, and built like a brick wall. He stood about five feet away and in fighting stance, holding a silver stake in his right hand. The expression on his face reminds me of Rose when she fights, all business.

He charges me head on, hitting me in the stomach and knocking me to the ground. He tries to pin me and plunge his stake into my exposed chest. I punch him three times in the face and stomach, and then kick him off of me, sending him sprawling on the floor. I try to jump on top of him to pin his arms, but he moves out from under me and kicks me in the side. I try to roll away from the assault, but he stomps on my back. I push off the ground and he loses balance. I use this opportunity to kick is stake out of his hand. He yelps and the stake flips through the air, clattering across the room at the other end of the hallway. His eyes fallow the path of the stake and then whip back to me. I can see it in his face, doubt.

I jump up and kick him in the chest with both feet, hard. I hear a dull _crack_ and he falls to the ground. He lays there gasping and clutching his chest. I know I broke his collarbone and at least three ribs. I hall him up by his arm and hold him at eye level. His face contorts with pain, and he groans at the strain on his body. "You still think that it's worth it?" I say to him, "That every single one of them counts? Is it worth dying for? Huh?" no response, just a murderous glare, "I'm not going to let you live, you are going to die, and I don't even intend to kill them all. Just one. So…was it worth it?"

He spits in my face. "You are a monster, a low life cockroach. I would rather die and slow you down then let you just walk on through."

"Well, that's too bad." I let go of his arm and grab him by the neck, "You could have had a nice life." Three cracks and his neck his broken. I drop the body on the floor and continue down the hall.

"So! It's been a while, hasn't it?... Dimitri" a voice calls out to me, echoing off the long white walls.

I turn slowly, looking over my shoulder. And there stands Eddie, arms crossed over his chest. Hate burning in his eyes, a smug expression on his face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How's Rose, I hear she scarier than she use to be."

I smirk at his condescending tone, "She's good, I'd say she's quite content with her new life."

He throws his head back, laughing. "I'll bet! So it's true, then? You really did turn her..." he laughs, a breathy crazed laugh. "You are one sick bastard. You must be so proud of her latest accomplishment." He adds sarcastically.

I stare at him blankly, "I don't know what you are talking about." I turn to walk away.

"Bullshit! Like you don't know."

"No I don't. I don't know what rumors you have herd, but Rose in Russia. There isn't much she can do there." He is bluffing, and I really don't have time to play his game.

A look of confusion crosses his face, but is then replaced by a knowing smile, "You really don't know, do you?"

I simply shrug my shoulders and walk away again.

"She's not in Russia!" He calls out, "She was just at the royal court."

This makes me stop, "What do you mean 'royal court?'" I ask, suspicious.

"I mean the _royal court_. She walked right in. Killed half of the people there, took over the thrown room, talked to Lissa, and then she just walked out. And only two people remember the whole thing… Me and Lissa." He says this matter a factly, I know he is telling the truth.

"How long ago was this?" I demand.

"About three days ago, she told me to tell you something along the lines of 'Neener Neener.'" He is mocking me.

"I don't believe you; Rose wouldn't have left you or Lissa alive."

"Here, she told me to give you this as proof." He hurled a tiny glittering object threw the air and it landed two feet away from me. I walked toward it and picked it up. It was a small diamond bracelet that I had given Rose, when I had first taken her to the mansion. So he wasn't lying, _What the hell is going on?_

I sigh deeply, aggravated. "So I take it Lissa is not here then."

"Nope!" he pops the "p" loudly, rocking back and forth on his heels, like a child.

"You're a liar." I grind out, through clenched teeth. I take a step towards him, ready to snap his neck.

And then it feels like I am hit by a freight train, knocking me to the ground and forcing the air from my lungs.

**RPOV** (this is before DPOV)

"Can I help you Miss?" a perky sales woman asked. She was older, maybe fifty or so, and wore a tasteful purple dress and black stilettos. She had light brown hair and it was teased like Fran Drescher's. It almost made me laugh, looking at her.

"Yes you can." I say politely, "I have a big event tonight, a costume party you could say, and I want something to make me unrecognizable, but still human. Do you understand?"

"Oh, yes mam'! We have an assortment of wigs and makeup, for you to try on. When, may I ask, is this event?" she asked, obviously eager to please.

"Tonight actually, I just flew in and I am a bit of a procrastinator." I say to her, faking an embarrassed giggle. I hate these kinds of people.

She politely laughs back, "Don't worry, dear! This happens all the time. Is there a theme to your costume?"

"Hmmm. I haven't really thought of one yet. What do you think?"

"Well! That is a pretty ring you have, we can get you things to go with that."

I look down at my hands. _Well, I'll be damned! I'm still wearing Oaksannas ring_, I think to myself. "Ok then, what cha ya got?"

-Two hours later-

I'm going to kill her. I hate this perky, big haired, flouncy dumb ass. I once had a stomach for this kind of stuff, but not any more. After she picked out an assortment of dresses she mechanically swiped off the many racks without even looking. She held each up in front of me, pursing her lips in thought.

She then seemed pleased with one and handed it to a young woman, with platinum hair and large blue eyes. The girl then drags me into a small room at the back of the store. The room reminds me of one of the popular salons that the humans use, only on a smaller scale. There are only two chairs and one sink, all on the back wall. And color full posters decorate the other empty walls. She leads me in and gestures for me to sit in one of the chairs.

So here I am, after an hour and a half of hair tugging, eye poking and scratchy contacts. I'm fed up; in about a minute I'm going to kill them all.

"Ok! You look stunning!" she puts down her brush and curler.

"It's about damn time," I mutter to myself

I push myself up out of the salon chair and walk over to a full length mirror at the opposite end of the small room. The high heals they have put me in make me wobble for a step or two, but its easy to regain my balance. I click over to the mirror and I am slightly confused for a moment.

The woman that I am staring at is gorgeous. She is shining red hair, curled into perfect loose ringlets. Her skin practically glows silver (as it should with the amount of glitter they plastered on my skin) and her eyes… wow. They eyes are an iridescent purple, lavender almost but lighter. The dress only adds to the effect, it is simple black, with an A line, but it is clingy and reaches down to the knees. Tasteful and sexy.

I thank and pay the women on my way out. I walk down the street and try to find a car to "borrow." It is only nine, so I have plenty of time to get to the royal court.

I can't wait to see what Lissa thinks of this outfit. I laugh at myself remembering the time we went dress shopping when we first got back to the academy. I liked the dress she picked out better than this but, hey? death and destruction are fun no matter what you wear.


End file.
